


Сплю вечным сном или мертва — не знаю

by bfcure



Category: Mylène Farmer - Freeform, Tristana (clip)
Genre: Drama, Eternal sleep, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Or is it coma?, Or should I say clipfic?, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Songfic, fairy tale fusion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: 1917 год. Революция. Но злую царицу волнует только то, что не она самая красивая. Она просит "своего монашка" убить Тристану. «И принеси мне её парадную кожу!» (с)
Relationships: Tristana/Rasoukine





	Сплю вечным сном или мертва — не знаю

**Author's Note:**

> Режиссёр Лоран Бутонна взял сказку о Белоснежке и перенёс её в Россию 1917 года. Клип был снят в 1987 году. Авторским произволом возлюбленный Тристаны получил имя Григорий. 
> 
> Написано на Горетобер 16.10.2020 — Кома/вегетативное состояние/летаргический сон

_Adieu Tristana_   
_Ton coeur a pris froid_   
_Adieu Tristana_   
_Dieu baisse les bras_   
_Laissez-la partir_   
_Laissez-la mourir_   
_Ne le dites pas_   
_Tristana c'est moi_

  
Без тёплого пальто, пухового платка и валенок Тристана, казалось, ничего не весила. Работавшие на руднике низкорослые трудяги нашли где-то белое платье с глухим воротом и длинными рукавами. Слава богу, оно не походило на свадебное. Григорий этого не вынес бы.

Тристана и без ореола невесты-невинной жертвы была эфемерной, словно пришла в мир людей издалека и не совсем понимала, по каким законам они живут.

(«Давай поженимся, когда закончится война».

«Война. Революция… Послушай, ты хочешь меня поцеловать?»)

Григорий пробовал разбудить её поцелуем. Кожа Тристаны была тёплой, почти горячей, на щеках цвёл румянец, дыхание туманило зеркало, но она не просыпалась.

Волшебство не сработало: злая царица погубила Тристану без помощи отравленного яблока. Его нашли на полу, целое и бесполезное.

Также царица не воспользовалась ни ножом, ни охотничьим ружьём, и Григорий до сих пор гадал, чья кровь брызнула на портрет Карла Маркса.

То, что царицу и её советника-монаха разорвали волки, не утешало. Да, они расплатились за свои преступления, но Тристана спала зачарованным (вечным?) сном.

Григорий прижал её крепче к себе и молча продолжил идти по ослепительно белому снегу.

Ему почудился смех Тристаны, полный радости бытия.

(«Тристана, ты жива или мертва?»

«Я не знаю. Не знаю».)   
  



End file.
